Spoiler
by ranko-chwan
Summary: Margo G. Xavier había visto su muerte y trató de detenerla, por suerte alguien del futuro lo haría por ella. (Peter)Quicksilver/OC
1. Chapter 1: Escudo

El profesor estaba vivo, lo supieron después de seis meses de creerlo muerto, al parecer su mente necesitaba acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo que curiosamente era su hermano gemelo que estuvo en coma desde el día de su nacimiento.

Tras los acontecimientos que involucraron al Fenix y la pelea en Alcatraz los humanos los rechazaban cada día más, necesitaban un plan, algo que les diera la confianza suficiente para traer paz. Lamentablemente era casi imposible, si antes, cuando no había peleas donde los humanos no resultaban heridos en grandes cantidades ahora menos.

Si tan solo pudiera cambiarlo, regresar los años y cambiarlo todo desde los acontecimientos en Cuba hasta la relación con su hija. Charles Xavier sabía que ella había sido su mayor error, el no haberla buscado antes, haber creído que dándole su espacio entendería la importancia que tenía en su vida pero era una tontería, ella no era un estudiante, ¡era su hija por el amor de Dios! y no pudo hacer nada para salvarla, es por esa razón que permitió alojarla en su mansión en el momento en que ella reapareció, con todo y sus problemas.

Ojala fuera suficiente para recuperarla.

.

.

.

Margo G. Xavier siempre pensó que conociendo el futuro lo tenía todo asegurado, se equivocó, verlo todo era muy complicado cada decisión que tomaba alteraba el futuro y durante mucho tiempo le costó trabajo entenderlo y más aun controlarlo pero cuando despertó ese día sabía lo que sucedería esa noche, lo que había querido desde saber que él amaba a Jean; la pelirroja que siempre detestó por quitarle lo que le correspondía, sin embargo no le agradó cuando supo de su muerte, después de todo ahora tenia una manera de detener su poder, en fin, ya habrá a alguien más a quien detestar.

Se acercó lentamente por detrás y él sabía de su presencia desde que estaba en el pasillo.

-¿Disfrutas la película, Logan?-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón cercano a él poniendo el whisky que llevaba con ella en la pequeña mesa, Logan la miró un momento antes de encender su cigarro, en la pantalla se reproducía Shrek 2, no planeaba ver eso pero aquel niño que nunca dormía siempre estaba cerca:

-Es una escuela-respondió simplemente:-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-Margo le sirvió un trago:

-Tengo mis trucos-ambos bebieron:-Charles me dejo, aun se siente culpable-Logan sonrió con amargura, desde que Margo llegó a la mansión no se cansaba de echarle en cara al Profesor lo mal padre que había sido, y francamente le tenia cansado:

-Él lo siente, sabes-volvieron a beber:-Pero tu se lo haces más difícil-

-¿Y qué?-reprendió amargada:-Hospedaje de un par de días y algo de alcohol no lo convierte en el padre del año-Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, al parecer el rencor seguía fresco aun después de tantos años, Margo suspiró y siguió bebiendo:

-Escucha-dijo Logan:-Por lo menos podrías hacerlo un poco más fácil para él, ha pasado por mucho, dos de sus estudiantes murieron, a quienes conoció desde que eran unos niños-

-Scott Summers y Jean Grey-hizo una mueca en el último nombre:-Scott era lo que él deseaba en un hijo varón; Fuerte, valiente, inteligente, un protector, lamento mucho su muerte-

-Pero no de Jean-finalizó Logan por ella:

-Jean Grey-bebió un poco más, con cada sorbo perdía el control de sus palabras, pronto diría verdades que sobria no se atrevería:-Ella... la mujer perfecta ¿no?-sonrió ante la mirada desviada de Logan:-Y la hija que Charles siempre deseó, por lo menos con ella podía compartir una conexión especial-

-Contigo también podría-insistió en el tema, realmente quería ayudar al profesor tal y como él lo ha hecho:

-Bueno, ver el futuro no es la única mutación que tengo. Debido a que es demasiado acertado lo que veo como defensa se ha desarrollado un escudo mental para proteger mis visiones de telepatas curiosos como él, es algo que no controlo solo esta ahí por voluntad propia, no puedo quitarlo, esta ahí desde que tengo nueve años-

Margo comenzó a recordar cuando era niña y como su padre se alejaba de ella cada día más, en especial después de la muerte de su madre. Ella era una enfermera a la que enviaron a Vietnam y falleció en una explosión producida por una granada, al parecer pensaban que era un refugio de soldados disfrazado de hospital y cuando supieron de su muerte, Margo se quedó definitivamente con su padre, hasta que decidió irse:

-Lo siento-comenzó Logan, tal vez si intentaba comprender ella se suavizaría un poco:-el Profesor me contó sobre tu madre...-pero ella lo interrumpió:

-No solo eso... también puedo proyectar mi escudo, claro esto lo descubrí hace un par de años, la primera vez que sentí la necesidad de proteger a otra persona de un telepata-

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó curioso, ella se inclino hacia él y no pudo evitar mirar un poco hacia su escote y es que a pesar de ser una mujer mayor estaba muy bien conservada, no debía subestimar la vida de un vegetariano o tal vez porque los mutantes viven y se conservan más tiempo (según Hank), algo en su cuerpo se encendió primero en su estomago y después paso a su entrepierna, ser un mutante de tipo salvaje también tenia desventajas o ventajas, depende del punto de vista:

-Conocí a un hombre llamado David Haller, un mutante muy poderoso, quizás el más poderoso que he conocido-sonrió recordando la verdadera razón por la cual fue a buscarlo:-era telepata, pero cuando era niño presenció la muerte de su madre a manos de unos antisemitas, quedo tan traumatizado que absorbió la mente de uno de ellos creándole una segundo personalidad, con el paso del tiempo absorbió otras mentes y ninguna de ellas era buena lo que le volvió errático y muy peligroso-bebió un poco más, se levanto y se sentó junto a Logan, demasiado cerca pero su cercanía no le incomodaba, se acomodaron juntos:

-Trataba de ayudarlo, tal vez porque me sentía identificada con él- pero la verdadera razón nunca la diría y menos a Logan que es tan leal a Charles:-pero se descontroló y trato de matar a alguien muy importante para mi con tortura mental y no lo sé simplemente lo proyecté, descubrí también que con ese escudo podía anular mutaciones mentales por el tiempo en que lo tenía proyectado pero es algo que nunca he terminado de controlar y dudo que lo haga alguna vez-se acercó lentamente a su cuello y comenzó a besarle:

-¿Algún hombre especial?-preguntó Logan al recordar a que hombre se refería:

-Si, pero eso fue hace tiempo, después de lo que sucedió no lo volví a ver, terminamos mal-acarició el rostro de Logan, la expresión de Margo era triste muy triste, recordaba a su amor perdido por su egoísmo:-... Si tan solo pudiera volver atrás, lo cambiaría todo-

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-preguntó se acomodo para abrazarla un poco, se preocupaba por ella, no la amaba por supuesto que no pero había ocasiones en que ella mostraba bondad, mostraba ser mucho mejor de lo que ella pensaba que era. Margo suspiro:

-Vi mi muerte... el desprecio que él mostraba hacia mi me causaba tanto dolor, yo sé que Charles sufría también pero todo eso era no más que un circulo, si me quedaba terminaría suicidándome. Así que un día empaque lo necesario para irme pero antes deje una nota de donde estaría por si quería buscarme, lo esperé por horas y jamas apareció, así que me fui. Cuando volví tres años después, todo esto-miró a su alrededor refiriéndose a la escuela:-Ya estaba y él era mucho mejor... estaba feliz, lo único que necesitaba era que yo desapareciera para seguir adelante con su vida-

-No digas eso, te ama-

-Si, lo sé y yo a él... pero es algo que jamas se va a remediar, aun tengo rencor y te aseguro que no desaparecerá-

Después de eso Margo decidió que era suficiente de sentimentalismos, no era lo suyo pero no viviría mucho más tiempo (por eso decidió desahogarse con él), lo había visto y quería sentirse deseada aunque sea una vez más.

Ella no tenía idea que su destino cambiaría años después de su muerte.

.

.

.

.

.

En el siguiente comenzará en First Class


	2. Chapter 2 Vicobelle

Es más bien una introducción a la madre de Margo, esperó lo disfruten tanto como yo. No suelo actualizar tan pronto así que aprovechen =) y recuerden que sus comentarios son mi paga

.

.

.

Charles Xavier había perdido a su padre, Brian Xavier, a muy temprana edad en un horrible accidente, luego su madre se casó con un hombre llamado Kurt Marko, un científico nuclear al igual que su padre, el sueño de su padrastro en realidad era ser militar pero por su problema de asma le fue imposible, es por eso que cambio el enfoque de su vida pero conservando amigos militares y al no tener una relación padre e hijo con él, Charles comenzó a buscar esta relación con alguien más. Conocido de Kurt, Walter Muller, se convirtió en esa figura.

Militar, toda su vida lo había sido al igual que su padre y el padre de su padre, también un hombre muy estricto y de moral indestructible, casado con una exótica francesa, Geraldine Poullon, dedicada a su hogar como debían de ser las mujeres, pero eso no es lo más importante, lo mejor de ellos era su hija, Vicobelle Muller, Charles se enamoró de ella a muy temprana edad pero durante parte de la adolescencia ella solo lo veía como su amigo, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo, con el tiempo y la dedicación se ganó su amor, o lo mucho que podía querer un adolescente, prácticamente se veneraban el uno al otro.

La mente de Vicobelle era algo que Charles amaba, en especial porque no era una persona egoísta, se preocupaba por los demás, su sueño era convertirse en doctora y ayudar a los más necesitados pero una mujer teniendo un oficio tan complejo no era bien visto, así que Charles convenció a su padre (por medio de algunos trucos mentales) para dejarle ser enfermera y no solo una ama de casa sencilla. Vico (como le gustaba decirle) era realmente hermosa tanto física como mentalmente; su cabello lo había heredado de su madre, un color rojizo naranja, largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran oscuros como los de su padre y su piel era suave, perlada y brillante (o al menos eso pensaba él) y claro en su edad adolescente era muy fácil olvidar su lado racional y querer llegar a algo mucho más lejos con ella. Ambos se resistían por los valores morales que les habían inculcado desde niños.

Pero después de una fiesta en la casa de una amiga de Vico, bebieron un poco, solo un poco y las cosas subieron de nivel, el lado racional de Charles se fue por la ventana y Vico lo único que quería era incrementar los sentimientos que Charles sentía por ella y pensó que dándole lo más preciado que tenía lo lograría. Fue algo torpe al ser su primera vez pero significo mucho para ambos, significado que duraría toda la vida.

.

.

.

.

Un embarazo a tan temprana edad y fuera de matrimonio era lo peor que podía haberle sucedido, en especial con el padre tan estricto que tenía, quien al enterarse rápidamente la hecho de su casa dejándola desamparada, por suerte Charles jamas la dejaría vivir sin ningún tipo de protección, era su hijo también, así que la llevó a vivir a la mansión de sus padres, mientras el estudiaba en Oxford. Para su sorpresa, Ravean y ella se llevaban muy bien, incluso después de saber su verdadera naturaleza, la de ambos.

Al contrario de lo que Charles pensaba, el vivir con ella y el decirle sobre su mutación no incremento su amor por ella sino por el contrario, comenzó a hacerse monótono, a desaparecer dejando solo un cariño y ella también se daba cuenta es por esa razón que se negó a casarse; por el amor que alguna vez le tuvo, quería que se casara con la mujer de su vida.

Vico continuo con su vocación de enfermera sin descuidar a su hija por supuesto, Margo Geraldine Xavier, fue como la nombraron; ella era la viva imagen de su padre, cabello castaño y ondulado, piel blanca, bastante curiosa, lo única diferente de ella eran sus ojos, de color miel igual que su abuela por esa razón la llamaron Geraldine y aunque su padre no deseaba saber nada de ella aun tenía conversaciones con su madre, en secreto.

Y sin darse cuenta, cinco años habían pasado, Charles terminó sus doctorados en genética, psicología y biofísica, todo un prodigio decían sus profesores en la universidad. Por desgracia Vico no pudo asistir a su graduación ni a su presentación sobre la mutación genética, aunque le hubiera gustado y en lugar de que el regresara a la mansión recibió una llamada por parte de él diciéndole que su investigación había llamado la atención de algunas personas importantes y se comunicaría con ella en cuanto pudiera. No dio más explicaciones.

Vico no podía reprocharle nada, Charles siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y de Margo, que estuvieran bien sin ninguna falta de ningun tipo y aunque había sido elección de ella que siguiera adelante le hubiera gustado más su presencia como padre para Margo, no era malvado con ella, la amaba de eso estaba segura pero en ocasiones pasaba mucho tiempo dentro de la mente de ella, tal vez esperando que alguna mutación se desarrollara a pesar de que en teoría las mutaciones se desarrollan en la adolescencia, en una ocasión le preguntó a Charles cuando fue exactamente que se convirtió en telepata pero él no respondió, quizás era algo demasiado personal y doloroso lo que causaba su lejanía.

Algo más preocupante era la misma Margo, últimamente se comportaba de manera extraña, se quedaba viendo por la ventana, solo esperando como si solo estuviera viendo el mundo. Luego vinieron los dibujos, al principio no era tan malo, le preguntó quienes eran las personas dibujadas pensando que su respuesta sería mamá y papá:

-Es Goku y Arale-dijo, los nombres en sí eran raros pero aun más extraño era toda la historia que relató después, como si todo fuera sacado de algún cómic pero nunca había escuchado tal historia:

-Tienes mucha imaginación cielito-le dijo con cariño besando su frente:-Cuando llegue tu padre se los muestras-

-¿Todos?-preguntó un poco asustada, esa reacción no era normal, Margo amaba a su padre, lo idolatraba, no había momento del día en que no preguntara por él y cuando hablaban por teléfono era durante horas:

-Si, ¿Por qué no?-

-No quiero que se enoje conmigo-ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas, Vico se acercó más a ella esperando algún tipo de respuesta:-Mira-dijo después de un momento.

Vico tomó el resto de los dibujo y quedó horrorizada.

.

.

.

.

.

Era temprano, demasiado y el teléfono estaba sonando justo al lado de ella, odiaba al mundo. Contestó:

-Diga-ni siquiera abrió los ojos, solo una persona llamaría tan temprano:

-Vico ¿estas despierta?-preguntó Charles, su voz sonaba tan despierta, lo envidiaba:-Necesito que hagas algo por mi:

-Buenos días a ti también cariño-respondió con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba en la cama:-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ya voy de regreso junto con Reaven y unos amigos...-antes de que pudiera terminar Vico lo interrumpió:

-¿De que hablas, Charles? Tu no tienes amigos-se rió al escuchar un puchero por parte de él, el mismo que Margo hace cuando no puede cenar galletas :

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso? No es tan raro que hable de amigos-hizo una pausa:-En fin, verás pasaron muchas cosas en este par de días y necesito que prepares las habitaciones de huéspedes, con cinco serán suficientes además de la de Reaven y la mía, te explicaré cuando llegue ¿Esta bien?-

Vicobelle quedó aturdida por las instrucciones a tan temprana hora:-Esta bien, querrán comer algo me imagino-

-Eres la mejor-dijo antes de colgar, rayos, no le dijo la hora pero será mejor que empiece de una vez antes de que Margo se levante y reclame su atención, en el hospital le dieron unos días como descanso por haber trabajado mucho tiempo seguido y luego le dijo a la niñera que ella se haría cargo de su hija en esos días.

Por suerte las habitaciones no estaban en mal estado solo con un poco de polvo y necesitando un cambio de sabanas, lo que le costaría más sería la comida, no conocía a las personas que vendrían, conociendo a Charles podría ser cualquier persona pues el no conoce distinciones en la sociedad, no importaba si fuera pobre o rica, negro o blanco, judío o católico, el respetaba a todos por igual, así que decidió hacer un poco de todo, excepto que para Margo sería algo sin carne, ella odiaba la carne.

.

.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron, Margo despertó al poco tiempo de estar haciendo la comida, estaba algo callada después de los acontecimientos del día anterior, los dibujos, dos de ellos le parecían muy malas bromas y no pudo evitar molestarse con ella y llamarle la atención por ello. Pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse y unas voces:

-Vaya esta mansión es increíble-escuchó una voz llena de energía y los pasos cada vez estaban más cerca:

-Si lo sé-respondió otra voz que a diferencia de esta era más tímida y educada:-Profesor ¿De verdad piensa que es el lugar adecuado para el entrenamiento?-

¿Entrenamiento? ¿Charles en que te has metido esta vez?

-En primera Hank no me llames profesor y en segunda ya les dije que este es el lugar adecuado yo crecí aquí y créanme no hay nada más apartado de la sociedad-cuando terminó de hablar fue cuando entraron al comedor que es donde Vico ya estaba sirviendo la comida, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verla ahí y más aun a Margo quien al ver a su padre saltó de su silla para su encuentro:

-¡Papí!-gritó feliz y por un momento había olvidado el asunto de los dibujos, ante tal afirmación entre su parentesco abrieron mucho los ojos, en especial la mujer que venia con ellos además de Reaven:

-Hola cariño, ¿Te has portado bien?-la mecía en sus brazos mientras sus amigos lo veían asombrados, todos menos Reaven quien se acercó a saludarla:

-Vaya, te has lucido hoy Vico-dijo al ver la variedad de comida, Vico se sintió orgullosa

-Gracias, la verdad no me decidía e hice un poco de todo-

Mientras ellas conversaban uno de los amigos de Charles salía de su asombro:

-¿Tienes una hija?-preguntó el rubio, luego miró a Vico:-Y una esposa-eso último lo afirmó, cuando debería de ser al contrario

Moira sintió decepción y tristeza, por supuesto que alguien como él tiene a alguien en su vida, en especial alguien tan perfecta y hermosa. Charles sin querer capto sus pensamientos:

-Bueno, en realidad nunca nos casamos-dijo con la mayor delicadeza no quería ofender a Vico, sabía que ese tema era delicado, en especial por causarle recuerdos de su padre:

-Yo no entiendo nada-dijo el pelirrojo, la clara duda en su rostro causo gracia en todos y no pudieron evitar reír:-pero ella es adorable-dijo refiriéndose a Margo:

-Por favor tomen asiento-dijo Vico:-deben de tener hambre, ya me contaran como es que Charles consiguió tantos amigos en tan poco tiempo-una nueva oleada de risa llenó el lugar


	3. Chapter 3: Mutante

Lamento la tardanza es que cambie de trabajo y me esta costando adaptarme, espero entiendan y aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo

Tal vez Charles parezca un poco sentimental aquí pero creo que así es cuando habla de algo que le apasiona, si piensan lo contrario díganmelo n_n!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los amigos de Charles eran muy agradables, especialmente Sean, un carismático pelirrojo que al parecer tiene habilidad para hacer reír tanto adultos como niños y Margo estaba encantada con él, lo habían conocido en un acuario, al parecer solo paseaba cuando se encontró con Charles y Erik (el hombre que acompañaba a Charles y parecía ser un par de años mayor), una forma bastante extraña para convertirse en amigos, es decir, solo conversaron un rato y ahora se quedaría en la mansión por una semana, solo al telepata se le ocurriría eso.

Luego estaba Hank, él era el más impresionante a su parecer, graduado de Harvard a los quince años, también independiente desde entonces, trabaja para la CIA en un laboratorio privado, fue ahí donde Charles lo conoció, ya que fue la Agencia Central de Inteligencia quien se interesó en su investigación sobre la genética mutante. Pero Hank era algo tímido, sin embargo mucho más educado que sus demás amigos.

Alex Summers, un ex convicto, no sabía que pensar de él, no quería juzgarlo sin conocerlo primero pero su tendencia a burlarse de Hank lo hacía un poco difícil de manejar, pero en el interior (muy en el interior) parecía ser leal y valiente, dos cualidades que ha aprendido a apreciar gracias a Charles.

Aun así no la preparaba para la siguiente persona, Erik Lehnsherr, él emanaba una extraña tranquilidad, solo estaba ahí escuchando la conversación de manera educada pero había algo que no le hacía confiar: la calma antes de la tormenta, eso lo describía perfectamente, pero se ahorraba sus comentarios hasta conocerlo un poco mejor solo esperaba que él pensara lo mismo.

La última pero no menos importante era Moira, la mujer encantadora de cabello rojo castaño, trabaja para la CIA, es el mayor logro que ha escuchado, no sabía como sentirse si celosa de ella o aliviada porque los tabús parecen dispersarse cada día más, pero como con Erik y Alex tendría que ser paciente.

Eso fue hasta que se enteró de la verdad.

Charles le dijo sobre ellos; mutantes, no tenía ningún problema por quienes eran o lo que podían hacer su problema era la razón por la que estaban en la mansión, lo que provocó una pequeña discusión en la comida pero al ver a Margo un poco perturbada y la incomodidad que causaban a los invitados decidieron ir al estudio de Brian Xavier, Charles no lo consideraba suyo ya que raras veces lo usaba, no le gustaba, Vico pensaba que era por los recuerdos dolorosos o tal vez porque no le provocaba nada:

-Se que estas molesta, pero no es algo que se diga por teléfono en especial cuando llamas desde la CIA-comenzó rápidamente, quizás así su regaño seria más corto, Vico suspiró:

-Charles, no se trata de eso, entiendo que hayas querido encontrar a otros como tu, los has hecho siempre pero ¿Tienes idea de donde te quieres meter? Es una guerra, será devastador-su voz temblaba un poco, no tenía intensiones de ponerse tan sentimental pero después de lo que había visto de la vida militar de su padre no podía evitarlo:

-Lo sé-dijo él y una determinación en su mirada hizo que Vico pusiera su mayor atención:-Es por eso que estamos aquí, para entrenar, ese hombre (Sebastian Shaw) planea iniciar la tercera guerra mundial para destruir a los humanos y crear un mundo solo para mutantes donde él este al mando de todo-la sola idea le provocaba repulsión y es por eso que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y Vico era muy importante en su vida, aunque solo pudiera dar apoyo moral sería suficiente:

-¿Y qué pasarás después? ¿Simplemente se irán a casa? Sabes que eso no es posible, cuando esto termine aunque sea de la manera que quieras, el mundo sabrá que los mutantes existen y no...-no habría lugar donde esconderse, pensó:

-No nos esconderemos-dijo, debió adivinar que en estos momentos la telepatía de Charles estaría activada aunque no quisiera, se acercó a ella despacio tratando de no lastimarla con su presencia:-Cuando esto termine, este lugar-miró a su alrededor refiriéndose a la mansión:-será el refugio de los mutantes, personas con dones especiales que no tengan a donde ir y tal vez muchos más-

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó confundida, sabía que Charles era bondadoso pero esto era algo completamente nuevo, la mansión, la casa de sus padres convertida ¿En qué? ¿Un refugio?, él sonrió al leer su mente:

-A veces pienso que tu eres la lectora de mentes-dijo soltando una pequeña risa, la sujeto de ambos brazos:-Vico escucha, lo he estado pensando y la mejor manera de ayudar a estas personas es enseñándoles, mostrarles el camino correcto, no solo es un refugio sino una escuela para todos, créeme hay más que miles de mutantes haya afuera y no solo eso-la miró a los ojos de una manera muy intensa, tanto que parecía que iba a besarle:-Quiero que seas parte de ello-

-¿Parte de ello?-él asintió-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, será más bien como un internado, quisiera que te encargaras del área medica-sonrió, ¡Maldita sea! Charles tenía un increíble don para persuadir o tal vez sea ese sentimiento en el estomago que no la dejaba pensar con claridad, suspiró derrotada, incluso había olvidado la razón real de la discusión:

-Es un sueño maravilloso, Charles-luego recordó por que discutían y se alejó de él:-Pero eso no hace que deje de preocuparme, conociste a mi padre y la obsesión que tenía tu padrastro por las guerras-dijo molesta o al menos tratando de fingirlo:

-Lo bueno es que de algo sirvió tanta locura-

Era tan optimista y estaba realmente seguro de cada palabra dicha. Vico recordó el dibujo de Margo sobre Chalres, tal vez no era nada y ella estaba exagerando, su hija pudo haber visto algo parecido y luego plasmarlo con el nombre de su padre. No importaba, no preocuparía a Charles con algo así que puede significar nada, en lugar de eso lo apoyaría como siempre.

 _12 septiembre 1969_

 _Los días cada vez eran más lentos, no veía el fin de esta guerra y lo único que quería era ir a casa con su esposo y su hija Margo pero es imposible, los heridos eran demasiados como para presidir de una sola enfermera, no solo eso, desde que Sean estaba bajo su cuidado hacia lo mejor que podía, le habían disparado en la pierna derecha, Alex apenas pudo traerlo con vida, justo en ese momento estaba durmiendo. Vico estaba preocupada, más y más heridos llegaban, los medicamentos especialmente la morfina se estaban terminando, Sean necesitaba esos medicamentos, moriría sin ellos._

 _En ese momentos escribía una carta a Charles explicándole la situación y que hace días no sabía nada de Alex, estaban apunto de declararlo perdido en acción, tal vez Charles podría encontrarlo con la ayuda de Cerebro, también le pedía mandarle una fotografía de él y Margo junto con Hank, los extrañaba a los tres, extrañaba esos días en la escuela, ya no quería estar en ese lugar, deseaba irse y llevarse a Sean con ella de regreso a la Mansión, suspiró, era imposible en especial en ese momento._

 _Llegó a las oficinas de correo y al parecer estaban cerrando, vio a una mujer en el mostrador apunto de irse:_

 _-¡Espere!-gritó desesperada, la mujer la miró fastidiada, no la culpaba ella también lo estaba, llegó al mostrador:-Por favor, tengo que enviar esta carta-la mujer suspiró enfadada:_

 _-Ya cerramos señora-su voz tenía un acento fuerte, era extranjera:-vuelva mañana-estaba recogiendo sus cosas y entre ellas pudo notar la fotografía de ella y un par de bebés, sus hijos:_

 _-Por favor-volvió a intentarlo:-Necesito que la carta llegue a mi esposo y mi hija-la mujer se detuvo por un minuto considerando hacer un papeleo más:-yo... no los he visto desde hace mucho-la mujer la miro con un rostro más suave ero su mirada seguía siendo severa, era una mujer independiente eso era seguro:_

 _-Mire, hoy es mi último día aquí, mañana regreso a Washington y no tengo tiem...-_

 _-Usted se va mañana, yo no sé cuando volveré a ver a mi hija-le suplicaba con la mirada:-...por favor-_

 _La mujer volvió a suspirar y se sentó:-esta bien, démela-_

 _-Gracias-dijo sonriente:-Sus niños son muy bonitos-la mujer sonrió pero no dijo nada y era claro que no tenía ninguna intención de entablar una conversación a menos de ser necesario, por suerte su nombre estaba escrito en su ropa, bueno, solo su apellido; Maximoff:_

 _-Esta todo listo-dijo ella:-su carta llegará en un par de semanas-no le sorprendía desde que la guerra empeoro la comunicación era muy escasa de un estado a otro:_

 _-Gracias, y esperó que este bien usted y sus hijos-después de separarse de Margo se hizo mucho más sensible hacía las otras personas pensando que quizás estaban en su misma situación, al igual que esta mujer:_

 _-Igualmente-_

 _Regresó al hospital solo para darse cuenta de que Sean había desaparecido, luego de eso unos hombres vestidos de negro entraron en la habitación y después... solo había fuego._

Le dolía la cabeza y tenía mucho calor a pesar de ser otoño, otra vez esa pesadilla, Margo a sus cinco años tenía sueños horribles aveces lloraba tanto que despertaba a su madre quien corría desesperada en su ayuda pero en esta ocasión no quería despertar a nadie, había gente nueva en su casa y no quería quedar como una niña mimada enfrente de ellos y menos con su padre aquí, diría que no sabe portarse bien y se irá nuevamente y no quería eso, deseaba que su padre este con ella siempre y la única manera era siendo una niña obediente como su madre le ha enseñado.

Al día siguiente Charles estaba demasiado ocupado entrenando con Alex pero eso no significa que no notaba el cambio en su hija, ahora era mucho más callada y tímida que el día anterior u otros que él recuerde, la razón podría estar en tantas personas desconocidas para ella, de cualquier manera, después de esa semana sería diferente, estaría más con su hija y la escuela es un hecho. Todos estarán juntos, como la familia que debió tener en su niñez.

Lamtablemente el tiempo o las circunstancias de la vida no son cosas que se puedan controlar, aun si las ves anticipadamente.

.

.

.

.

esperó les haya gustado, prometo actualizar más seguido y mejor detallado, tengo varias ideas y estaré poniendo algunas otras visiones importantes


	4. Chapter 4 Visión

_Estaba atrapada, no había salida y dejó de buscarla hace semanas o tal vez eran meses, la verdad perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba encerrada. Era prisionera de un grupo militar, no lo vio venir, tanto literal como metafóricamente, quizás estaba demasiado intoxicada por el alcohol o buscaba su muerte de la manera más horrible de manera muy inconsciente. De cualquier forma que haya sido estaba atrapada como un ave en una jaula en la casa de alguna anciana._

 _Miro a su alrededor y vio otras jaulas como la suya, en una había una chica rubia, no parecía haber nada especial en ella pero anteriormente le pareció que brillaba, como un diamante, en otra había un niño muy pequeño, su jaula estaba rodeada de hielo que al parecer sale de él. Pero quien más le llamaba la atención era el muchacho que estaba completamente atado, sus extremidades estaban muy bien sujetas, si quería moverse no lo lograría, sin embargo eso no le impedía intentarlo, cada vez que lo hacía parecía vibrar, había algo raro en él, lo vio antes de eso estaba segura. Quizás en una de sus visiones, pero ni siquiera estaba segura sí ese preciso momento era una visión._

 _Mejor cerró los ojos, esperando que lo fuera._

.

.

.

.

Vico aun no se hacia a la idea de tantas personas en la Mansión, normalmente estaría muy tranquilo, solo ella y Margo con Charles y Raven haciendo algo para matar el tiempo. En lugar de eso estaba preparando el botiquín y algunos otras cosas por si alguien se lastima, como lo hizo Sean esa mañana al saltar por la ventana, claro, no pudo evitar reír un poco cuando eso sucedió pero inmediatamente fue remplazado por la preocupación y luego la ira hacía Charles por permitir tal cosa, sin embargo Sean alegaba estar bien ya que eso no le impedía reclamarle a Hank por haberle mentido, según él.

-No te muevas-le dijo mientras limpiaba su herida en la frente:-Charles nunca debió permitir esto-dijo molesta, Sean solo le sonreía y es que ella era hermosa en muchas formas, quería decírselo pero tampoco quería faltarle el respeto ni a ella o a Charles, que aunque no era su esposa seguía siendo la madre de su hija:-Voy a hablar con él, esto es demasiado peligroso-

-Escucha-comenzó el pelirrojo:-Entiendo que estés preocupada pero tome esta decisión, todos aquí y seguiremos hasta el final, aún faltan unos días, en ese tiempo podremos prepararnos-la confianza que tenía al hablar le impresionaba en especial de una persona un tanto juguetona:

-Sean-él la miró:-Solo espero que todos estén bien-

Con eso y sin más sorpresas, claro que Charles nunca le dijo como hizo que Alex le dispara a un maniquí con él y Hank de cada lado, el día pasó con mucha tranquilidad, incluso la cena estaba algo callada.

Vico había pasado más tiempo con Moira dándose cuenta de lo amable y brillante que era, entendía porque Charles sentía tanta atracción por ella, tal vez no era telepata pero no era ciega, también estaba algo celosa pero sabía que no tenía ningún derecho pues fue ella quien decidió no casarse con él cuando se lo propuso:

-Gracias por ayudarme a limpiar-le dijo Vico:

-Lo hago con gusto, después de todo nos están hospedando y quiero cooperar con algo-sonrió con sinceridad, al principio pensó que ella y Vico no se llevarían bien dado la relación que tiene con Charles, la cual era un poco diferente de lo que esperaba o al menos nunca había visto una así, son mejores amigos pero tienen una hija, es decir, veía muchas cosas en su trabajo de agente en la CIA pero eran criminales a quienes perseguía, en cambio Charles y Vico eran las personas más amables que conocía.

Limpiaron la cocina en un cómodo silencio.

.

.

.

-Sujetó el sedal contra su espalda y observó sus sesgo en el agua; el bote seguía moviéndose ininterrumpidamente hacia el noreste...- Charles detuvo su lectura al notar que Margo no le ponía atención más, sino más bien solo estaba mirando el techo con una concentración que bien podría compartirla con Sean :-Cariño ¿estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?-preguntó cerrando el libro, El viejo y el mar:

-...no-giró un poco para verlo mejor:-Solo estaba viendo-estaba algo sonrojada, Charles lo reconoció como vergüenza, podía sentir su mente presionada pero para asegurarse debía ver dentro de ella:

-¿Me dejarías ver también?-Margo conocía los poderes de su padre, al menos una parte de ellos, para su hija él aparecía en sus sueños cuando más lo necesitaba y al día siguiente hablarían de ello durante horas, Charles colocó sus dedos en su sien señal de estarse concentrando para entrar en la mente de alguien, en este caso de Margo.

Al estar dentro de su mente estaba en el patio de su casa con hermosos arboles, solo que no era de noche sino de día, al parecer un amanecer se giró un poco para ver la mansión y se dirigió hacia ella. Al subir las escaleras comenzó a escuchar risas, abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendido por ver a Alex jugando con su hija, él le hacia cosquillas, bastante extraño pues Alex no era el tipo de persona que toleraba a los niños, estar encerrado tanto tiempo lo volvió una persona asocial.

Siguió caminando para encontrar a Margo, más bien su subconsciente, quizás la imagen de Alex era algo que ella deseaba. Al llegar a la cocina Vico estaba haciendo el desayuno cortando algo de fruta con un gran cuchillo mientras Hank estaba sentado en la barra cerca de ella leyendo algún libro que seguramente tomó de la biblioteca. De pronto sintió una punzada en su mano izquierda, la miró pero no había nada en ella; eso le preocupó, ninguna mente le ha hecho daño alguno pero ahí estaba, en la mente de su hija con un dolor en su mano, al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de la verdad:

-Ah-Vico se quejó al sentir como su mano era atravesada por el filo del cuchillo, Hank inmediatamente se levantó para ayudar. Colocó unas servilletas en su mano mientras ella lloraba un poco:

-Tranquila, vamos al laboratorio para que pueda ver mejor la herida-luego la guió y ella sin protestar le seguía apretándose su labio inferior para no hacer cualquier ruido. Ellos desaparecieron de la vista de Charles

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?-se preguntó, era imposible que una niña de su edad pudiera imaginar algo tan vivido, miró nuevamente su mano. Tal vez no era su imaginación, sino algo más...

Una mutación

Charles salió de la mente de Margo y miró a su hija sin reconocerla:

-¿Estas enojado?-preguntó ella con su característica inocencia; ¿Estaba enojado? No, claro que no, estaba... ¿Emocionado? Tal vez, había una gran posibilidad que su hija sea un mutante igual a él y su suposición era correcta tenía una habilidad increíble puesto que al estar en su mente y presenciar lo que vio sabía que sucedería al día siguiente. Una visión, es lo que fue.

.

.

.

 _Abrió los ojos nuevamente. No, no fue una visión, en verdad estaba en aquella jaula sin lugar a donde ir, miró nuevamente a ese joven de cabellos plateados por un momento creyó que la miró pero no fue así, o al menos eso piensa ella._

 _Se escuchó un estruendo, un golpe muy fuerte y se acercó para ver lo que era pues no era un ruido muy común. Vio a un hombre de tal vez cuarenta años, detrás de él era la mujer que ayudó a encerrarlos, pero eso no le importaba, aquel hombre los miraba con ira pero no hacía ellos, él se acercó y de sus manos salieron unas garras brillantes de acero._

.

.

.

Ok, aquí esta algo que les debía, muchas gracias por su paciencia y les agradezco todos los comentarios

un agradecimiento especial a Ellistriel por sus ánimos, siempre sabe como darlos n_n


	5. Chapter 5: Dibujo

**Bueno, aquí el quinto capitulo, se que aveces suelo tardarme mucho para actualizar pero me estoy esforzando por ser mejor en actualizar y en mi forma de relatar mis historias, así que si alguno cree necesario informarme de algún error están en todo su derecho, la verdad quiero mejorar para que puedan disfrutar de mis historias tanto como yo al crearlas en mi mente**

 **.**

.

.

No era un hombre perfecto, eso lo sabía pero después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior se preguntaba si su tarea como padre era de una calificación adecuada, tal y como lo hizo siempre en el estudio y en otros ámbitos de su vida.

Cuando se enteró del embarazo de Vicobelle tuvo miedo, mucho en realidad, solo era un adolescente con padres ausentes, no tenía idea de como criar a un niño, su mutación lo hacía único casi por encima de los demás pero dudaba que eso fuera suficiente y hoy en día lo comprueba, su ausencia ha afectado a su hija y a su madre de manera drástica. En primera, Vico no suele ocultar algo y al parecer lo más importante no se la ha mencionado siquiera, hablaría con ella de eso, no debía dejar pasar más tiempo. En segunda era su hija, Margo, quien esta tomando las mismas actitudes de su madre pero ¿quién la culpa? él nunca estuvo para darle la confianza necesaria y aunque Charles era demasiado joven para ser padre aun es su responsabilidad como lo es con Vico y Raven.

Y eso lo lleva al día de hoy, en la pequeña sala medica improvisada de Hank justo después de que Vico se cortara la mano haciendo el desayuno para todos:

-Dolerá un poco-dijo Hank mientras aplicaba alcohol en un trapo, Vico hizo una expresión de dolor al sentir el liquido desinfectante:-Tranquila- Hank no era doctor de personas pero la tarea al parecer se le daba muy bien:- Por suerte no es profunda y no necesitaras puntadas, te pondré unas vendas-

Vico sentía la mirada de Charles en ella y se preguntaba por que de su enfado, él no suele tener esa actitud con nadie a menos que sea algo sumamente grave, no recordaba muchas situaciones donde mostrara esta hostilidad:

-Gracias Hank-dijo, el muchacho rápidamente estaba encariñándose con ella y viceversa hasta ahora su amistad ha crecido mucho más que con los demás en la Mansión:

-Debes tener más cuidado. Esta noche te cambiare de nuevo las vendas-eso es algo en lo que Vico tiene conocimiento pero no quería interrumpirlo, se miraba preocupado pero también un poco feliz por ayudar:

-Hank déjanos a solas por favor-dijo Charles lo más educado que pudo en ese momento pues su paciencia estaba por los limites, no solo por Margo sino también por toda la situación de Sebastian Shaw que ocurriría en tan solo dos días más. Hank se extraño por la actitud del profesor con él así que solo asintió y se fue de ahí, al cerrar la puerta Charles no habló inmediatamente, camino un poco en frente de ella muy pensativo y por su expresión no era algo bueno:

-Charles ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó preocupada mientras acercaba su mano lastimada a su pecho, él se detuvo y la miró:- ¿Charles?-

-Margo es un mutante-afirmó, no era una pregunta no necesitaba hacerla, además los ojos de Vico se lo confirmaban, y ahora que lo decía en voz alta se preocupó realmente, su telepatía despertó en él a una edad joven pero no tanto ¿Cómo haría frente su hija a una situación así? Vico suspiró:

-Lo siento-

-¿Lo sientes?-eso de alguna manera lo ofendió aún sabiendo que su intención no era esa, era solo complacer y nada más que eso:- ¿Cómo dices que lo sientes? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- trataba de verdad de no alzar la voz pero es muy difícil en especial cuando la persona en quien más confías te oculta las cosas más importantes:

-Iba a decírtelo en cuanto llegaras después de terminar tus doctorados en la universidad pero luego toda esta situación se presentó- ahora ella estaba levantando la voz, desesperada para que él no se molestara ni sintiera decepción:- y no tuve el valor de hacerlo, lo siento- era lo que sentía, no que su hija fuera un mutante sino el habérselo ocultado:

-¿Y qué era lo que ibas a decirme exactamente?-Había más, Charles estaba seguro de eso:

-Ella hizo unos dibujos, unos muy bonitos pero otros...- Charles se acercó a ella, no esperaría a verlos ha perdido demasiado tiempo, en lugar de eso vería en su mente.

La memoria era algo borrosa, sucedía cuando las personas quería olvidar algo normalmente algo que no les gustaba, pero podía verlo, los dibujos.

Uno de ellos era una joven, quince o dieciséis años, su cuello rodeado por una soga y colgada del techo, su rostro era inexistente pues era cubierto por su largo cabello, podía sentir el miedo de Vico en ello, más por el siguiente

Era él, estaba seguro, al parecer solo estaba recostado con una especie de liquido saliendo de su espalda, al estar dibujado solo con un lapiz no estaba seguro, quizás era sangre, le dijo una parte de su mente ¿O era la de Vico? No estaba seguro pero debía ir con cuidado.

-Debiste decirme desde un principio-y con esto se fue dejándola sola con un dolor más fuerte en su corazón que en su mano, al parecer sus sentimientos por él eran más profundos.

.

.

.

 _\- ¿No tienes curiosidad?-preguntó su novio (aún se estaba haciendo a la idea de esa palabra a pesar del tiempo), actualmente estaban en su pequeño departamento en Chicago:- Después de todo es tu padre-_

 _Margo lo miró un largo momento, él estaba recargado en la repisa de la cocina tomando algo que parecía café, como si realmente necesitara más cafeína:_

 _-Eso suena algo hipócrita de tu parte, no es como si vieras al tuyo- en eso tenía razón, además estaba más que acostumbrado a su forma amargada de responder algunas de sus preguntas:_

 _-El tuyo por lo menos no trata de esclavizar a la humanidad- no es que le importe, la verdad, los humanos les temían y odiaban, a su parecer es mucho mejor así:- Han pasado tres años- se acercó a ella y le tomó por la cintura:- Tal vez es hora que vea lo innecesario que es en tu vida-_

 _Su novio podía llegar a ser algo manipulador, pero no lo suficiente para engañarla a ella:- Si claro, ¿Qué esperas obtener de esto?- él sonrió, esa sonrisa arrogante que la enamoró:_

 _-Siempre un paso adelante, incluso para mi-ella rió ante la ironía de eso:- Hay algo allí dentro que necesito y para eso quiero una distracción-_

 _No necesitaba pedirle más o dar una explicación, ella haría cualquier cosa por él, lo amaba más que cualquier otro hombre. Sin embargo no significa ser estúpida, mientras su futuro siga existiendo, ellos estarán juntos, no se arriesgaría de más._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Listo, espero que les guste y dejen un comentario n_n**


	6. Chapter 6: Solo un día más

Bueno, después de un largo tiempo, les agradezco su paciencia, sus comentarios y todo lo demás, este capitulo quise dedicárselo a Erick, así que espero que lo disfruten

.

.

.

La tarde pasó muy rápido, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Solo un día más, era todo lo que tenia que esperar, después de tanto tiempo por fin estaba sucediendo, su venganza será cumplida y su madre vengada. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo sufrido luego de su muerte, Sebastian Shaw es un extremista, pensaba que llevándolo hasta el limite saldría su potencial, no podría estar más equivocado, Charles le mostró la manera más efectiva para engrandecer su poder, por eso estará siempre agradecido, y no solo eso sino también luego de una vida de miserias y soledad tiene un verdadero amigo, alguien con quien compartir, por más extraño que sea el termino para él, ademas Charles le dio un regalo a pesar de no haberle dado nada; el recuerdo de su madre, durante un tiempo había olvidado lo que fue ser amado por ella, ahora lo sabe, lo recuerda y lo anhela, eso es lo que más duele.

Sus deseos de matar a Shaw nunca fueron tan grandes como ahora, lo odiaba mucho más que aquel hombre que masacró a su gente judía: si lo pensaba bien él es lo que más odia la humanidad, judío y mutante.

Humanos. Luego de haber escapado de Shaw tuvo que convivir con ellos, oculto. En un principió solo quería olvidar lo sucedido en esos laboratorios, así que consiguió un trabajo en una fabrica, la paga no era mucha pero al estar encerrado la mayor parte de su vida para él fue más un alivio. A los pocos meses se enamoró de la mujer más dulce que ha existido pero lo mejor fue que ella correspondía esos sentimientos, fue en ese momento que su dolor comenzó a desaparecer dando paso a una felicidad que creía inexistente.

Tuvo una hermosa hija llamada Anya, ella fue lo mejor que ha hecho de su vida pero lo bueno siempre termina y de la peor manera. No supo como ni cuando pero su identidad fue revelada y al ser temido por unos (odiado por la mayoría) terminaron incendiando el edificio donde el solía vivir con su mujer y su hija.

Ese día las perdió a ambas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse pero eso no lo salvó del último recuerdo en su mente.

Era tarde, mucho cuando él volvió de la fabrica, seguro que Magda y Anya estaban dormidas entró en silencio, su departamento era muy pequeño y apenas tenían muebles pero se sentía bien, en casa. Se recostó junto a Magda y la sintió despierta:

-No es necesario que me esperes-le dijo luego beso su frente, ella lo miró a los ojos, a pesar de estar oscuro podían verse:

-Lo sé, pero no podía dormir, hay algo que quiero decirte-ella lo abrazó, su felicidad era evidente y el corazón de Erick se aceleraba, por alguna razón conocía sus siguientes palabras pero quería escucharlo de ella:

-Dime-

-Estoy embarazada-

El recuerdo terminó por un sonido de impacto, al girar listo para una pelea se dió cuenta de la pequeña figura detrás de una vitrina, al parecer el sonido proviene de un vaso de vidrio que ahora estaba roto, la niña lo dejo caer o no pudo sostenerlo lo suficientemente fuerte, unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaban de sus ojos y por un breve instante pudo sentir ese amor paternal vivido hace años. Suspiró, luego se acercó despacio hacia la infante, no quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba, al llegar junta a ella se arrodillo con cuidado de no tocar los vidrios:

-Hola Margo-vaya, en verdad olvido como hablar con los niños:-¿Estas bien?-

-Yo... no puedo dormir-había visto a ese hombre con su padre por muchos días seguidos, significa que no es un extraño y puede hablar con él, además su cabeza no le dolía ni le mostraba cosas malas que él pueda hacerle:-Y no encuentro a mi mamá o a mi papá-

-Ya veo-la niña lo miró por un largo momento después de eso comenzó a moverse muy incomoda con toda esa situación, ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo más lógico sería buscar a su madre o a Charles pero hace como una hora que los dos habían desaparecido y la verdad no quiere saber ni imaginar lo que sucede con esos dos:- Vamos-dice de pronto:-Te llevare a tu habitación- ella le toma la mano un poco más tranquila y de los vidrios él se preocuparía después sino es que lo olvidaba.

La habitación de la niña era inmenso, mucho más que en cualquier lugar donde él había dormido. Margo subió a su cama rápidamente esperando a que Erik se acercara y le contara un cuento como lo hacen sus padres pero él estaba totalmente perdido, se sentó junto a ella:

-Eh...buenas noches-

-¿No vas a leerme un cuento?-otro suspiro, en verdad estaba fuera de forma, vio en la cómoda aun lado de la cama y notó algunos libros pero ninguno de ellos tenía dibujos o temas infantiles, ¿eso es lo que le leen a la niña de cinco años? Parece que estas persona se toman la educación muy enserio, aunque no podía culparlos sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a leerle algo así a la pequeña, así que hizo un enorme esfuerzo al recordar aquellas cuentos contados por su madre para luego transmitirlos a su hija, su hija:

-¿Alguna vez te han contado el cuento, El tesoro debajo de la estufa? ¿No? Bueno, es más o menos así-hace años que no pensaba en ese cuento, tal vez no era una historia de fantasía o de grandes aventuras pero era lo poco que le quedaba:

-Hay cuatro sueños que se convierten en realidad: un sueño en la madrugada, un sueño que ha sido anunciado y presagiado, un sueño que se repite, y un sueño que está soñando otro acerca de esa persona- Y eso Margo lo aprendería con el tiempo:- Cierta vez, el pobre y menesteroso Rabí Eizik Ben Jekl de Cracovia soñó que debía ir a Praga y excavar debajo del puente que conduce hacia el palacio real, pues allí encontraría un gran tesoro escondido para él. Se fue a pie a la capital de Bohemia. Cuando llegó al puente, vio allí a un policía caminando de ida y vuelta. Tuvo miedo de empezar a excavar en presencia de éste- Erik trató de no ser tan estoico al momento de hablar pero le era muy difícil:-Como el policía tenía su servicio de patrulla en el mismo lugar día tras día, comenzó a sospechar del Rabí y le preguntó por la razón de su comportamiento. El Rabí le contó su sueño.

-El policía le contestó con ancha sonrisa: - "¿Quieres decir que tú has recorrido un camino tan largo por un sueño? Parece que ese es el destino de aquella gente que cree en ellos. Si yo creyera, también ya hace tiempo tendría que haberme ido bien ligerito, pues a mí se me aconsejó en un sueño ir a la ciudad de Cracovia, entrar en la casa de un judío de nombre Eizik Ben Jekl, excavar debajo de su estufa, y sacar de allí un tesoro bien importante. ¡Eizik Ben Jekl!

¿Es ésta una información exacta? La mitad de los judíos de esa ciudad se llama Eizik y la otra mitad se llama Jekl. Eso significaría que tendría que excavar debajo de cada casa de la ciudad"

Así habló el policía y no dejó de reír. Cuando Eizik Ben Jekl escuchó sus palabras, se despidió de él y regresó a su casa. Apenas llegó, excavó una fosa bien profunda debajo de su estufa y descubrió allí un tesoro de mucho valor, con el que construyó una sinagoga, que siguió existiendo durante muchos años, con el nombre de "La sinagoga de Rabí Eizik Ben Jekl".

¿Cuál es la moraleja de esta historia? No busques tu buena suerte en las lejanías. La encontrarás en tu propia ciudad, en tu propia casa.-

No era un cuento muy largo pero eso puso a pensar a la niña, tal parece, y al final no parecía tan importante lo que pensaba:

-¿Qué es una sin..sinagoga?-Erik rió un poco, solo un poco:

-Es un lugar donde se reúnen las personas para estudiar- en parte cierto pero ella aun no necesitaba saber de las distinciones que se ponian todas las religiones. Recordaba poco cuando su madre lo llevaba a esos lugares para aprender más sobre ser un buen judío y saber más sobre su historia, buenos tiempos:- Ahora duerme, mañana es un día agitado- por impulso besó su frente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta que sucedió y la niña le sonrió.

Su dolor de cabeza comenzó desde el momento en que despertó y se intensifico con la obvia distancia física y emocional que Charles había puesto entre ellos. Al parecer sus acciones le afectaron más de lo que ella creía y por esa razón no esperaba que él entrara en el despacho donde ella se encontraba con una botella de vino en una mano y dos copas en la otra. Eso la puso nerviosa, la última y única vez que bebieron los resultados fueron evidentes y lo serán siempre:

-Hola-él se acercó lento y se sentó de la misma forma:-Se que tienes algo de dolor y creo que esto podrá ayudarte-dijo mientras le servía algo de vino:

-Gracias-

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos bebiendo, tratando de aclarar su mente, Vico no estaba muy segura de sumergirse en sus pensamientos ya que sin ningún esfuerzo Charles lo sabría, así que solo se concentro en su bebida. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella como un gesto casual pensando en la mejor manera de empezar una conversación luego sonrió, no necesitaba pensar, sabe perfectamente como hacerlo:

-Sabes, las personas pelirrojas tienen más posibilidades de sobrevivir y evolucionar en las áreas donde las temperaturas son más frías- estaba usando ese tono seductor que nunca fallaba, ella volteo a verlo curiosa y notó su sonrisa encantadora, ¿Trataba de seducirla, acaso?:- Una mutación genética provocada por condiciones meteorológicas en extremo frías, es la causante del cabello rojo y la piel muy blanca de las personas- acariciaba uno de sus hombros casi imperceptiblemente que le causaba escalofríos en gran parte de ella:

-El invierno se acerca-dijo ella, no muy segura de como continuar su coqueteo:-tendré más energía entonces-dejo la copa en la mesita frente a ella sonriendo muy colorada, no era por el alcohol ya que era muy poco, Charles siguió su ejemplo y se acercó más a ella:

-No es una buena idea salir a correr en invierno, sin embargo hay actividades que puedes hacer en el interior para mantenerte en calor- ¡Dios! no podía creerlo, Charles en serio coqueteaba con ella, pensaba que sus sentimiento habían desaparecido hace mucho, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sentia unos horribles calambres en el estomago, pensaba en cosas y él lo sabía su sonrisa lo demostraba.

Vico se mordió el labio inferior, luego de mirar un momento los labios de Charles se acercó a él lo suficiente y cerro el espacio entre ambos.

...

Solo faltaba un día para decidir el destino del mundo, el lugar de la humanidad y de los mutantes, pero ¿Quien es el malo en esta historia realmente?; ¿Los humanos que por naturaleza se defienden de aquello que no entienden, o los mutantes que pelean por un lugar arriba en el mundo?

Bueno, sea lo que sea, Margo vivirá lo suficiente para ver las consecuencias.


End file.
